A Life worth Living: The Story of Frodo Baggins
by Pirate Fancier
Summary: This is a story of Frodo's Life up until he departs for the undying Lands. (No Slash or Sex) Chapter 2 is up !
1. Of Flowers and Tears

A Life worth Living: The Story of Frodo Baggins  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters and Places belong to most wonderful J.R.R Tolkien, unless specified by me. Please R/R and don't flame me because I will only laugh at you.  
  
Note on the Ages I have my own thinking on the ages of Hobbits, Divide them by 2, so if a hobbits 32 in Human years he is 16. Also when Hobbits get older I add 30 on to there age ex: 90 divided by 2 = 45 +30= 75, This starts at the age of 70 for most Hobbits. Also I have decided to make Frodo Born a little Later so that he was younger when his parents died. Instead of Frodo being born 1368 (hobbit years) he was born 1374. That would make him about 6 when his parents died, instead of 12.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Frodo woke bleary-eyed to the new morning. Though instead of his mother pulling back the curtains, his room was dark.  
  
He sat up and yawned. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed his teddy bear and headed for the sitting room.  
  
"Mama?" He called out, No answer "Papa? Mama?" He looked around and sniffled. "Are we playing a game?"  
  
He ran behind his father's chair. No one. He ran and looked behind the chesterfield. Still no one. He was beginning to dislike the game very much so, and had all together given up, when he heard someone opening the door.  
  
"Mama!" He raced to the door but the hobbit standing there was not his mother, nor was it his father either.  
  
"Hullo Frodo my boy" said the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hewo Uncle Sarrydoc" said Frodo quietly, his hands crossed behind his back. "Do you know where my Mama and Papa are?"  
  
Saradoc's smile became grave and he took his nephew by the hand, "Come here Frodo, I have something to tell you.."  
  
*******  
  
Frodo held tight the hand of his Aunt and Uncle as they slowly approached the graves of Drogo and Primula.  
  
"Here Frodo, go put these on your mama and papa's grave." Said Esmeralda handing Frodo a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Frodo clasped the flowers in his small hand as if his life depended on them. Then slowly he made his way toward the gravestone and the two mounds that sat in front of it, where his mother and father lay. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he lay half of the flowers on his mothers mound and the other half on his father's mound.  
  
He wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve, but the tears kept pouring down his face. Finally Saradoc picked up the young hobbit and brought him back to Brandy Hall where his was to live now. 


	2. Of Baggins, Brandybucks and Yule

Disclaimer: All Characters owned by the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien, except for the characters that are mine. The verse of the book Frodo is reading Belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and is from The Adventures of Tom Bombadil. Oh and also, Frodo is 11 here and in my story hobbits start school at the age of 12, (which makes them about 6 in human years)  
  
Frodo flattened himself down under a log with his sword by his side, to hide form the huge troll that was searching for him.  
  
Stomp! The troll came close and Frodo slunk back into the Shadows. He could hear and smell the troll's horrible breath. Closer and closer till he was standing right by the log, Frodo could see its ugly feet beside him.  
  
Actually there was no log. Frodo was just hiding under his bed. The horrible troll just happened to be his horrible cousin Flaric, the bane of Frodo's existence.  
  
Flaric was searching for Frodo because Frodo had told Old Rory about the hole in the upstairs window that just happened to be the result of trying to hit Frodo with a couple of stones. Unfortunately a rather large stone was throne to high by Flaric and smashed straight through Old Rory's study window. Flaric got 1 weeks worth of chores as the punishment.  
  
"Frodo I know your in here." The words sang out of Flaric's mouth, "Come on Frodo I only want to have a small word with you!" Flaric was starting to plead.  
  
He pulled up the bed skirts and noticed Frodo lying flat on his face trying to camouflage with the floorboards.  
  
"Aha I see you now, I'm gonna lock you in Old Maggots pigpen and Leave you there till dawn tomorrow morning!" Flaric reached under the bed and attempted to pull out the younger Hobbit.  
  
"Flaric Brandybuck!" a cry come from out the hall, "Stop playing games, there is plenty of snow falling and I know a set of icy front steps that need to be cleared!" Fumed Old Rory. He grabbed Flaric by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the hall.  
  
Frodo waited until all was quiet to come back out. He definitely did not like the sound of a cold snowy night in a pigpen. He crept quietly to his door and quickly closed it.  
  
The snow fell softly outside his window. He had been living at Brandy Hall for five years and still he had not adjusted himself to its way of life. It was December 12 and Yule would be coming soon. Oh there would be parties and grand diners and the lighting of the tree, but Frodo was not looking forward to it at all. There were only a handful of Hobbits that remembered him round this time of year, and they had other relatives to look after.  
  
Frodo held his teddy bear close, he was lonely and decided that finding his Aunt might be the best thing to cheer him up.  
  
"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa ooooooomph!" came a cry from outside. Frodo laughed as he saw Flaric sliding slowly down the path spinning ever so slowly.  
  
*  
  
Esmeralda sat and listened to the other Lady Hobbits talking, this is how it was for the future mistress of the hall, but today she was strangely tired. She yawned "Excuse me ladies but I am afraid I am finding myself quite tired today, I think I will lay down for a while.  
  
The older ladies in the group exchanged knowing glances and bade her farewell.  
  
She was not more than a third down the hall when a small voice called out "Auntie Esmee?"  
  
Esmeralda spun around and saw a familiar figure standing there. "Hullo Frodo, what's the matter dear?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could help me pick out a book to read?"  
  
Esmeralda smiled. Frodo would be starting school in a year; Saradoc and Herself decided to get Frodo to start read early. They had done this in early September; Frodo had read almost every children's book in Brandy Hall's library.  
  
"Of course dear" she took his hand and headed toward the library.  
  
****************  
  
Wosh! Said otter lad, riverwater spraying, over Tom's hat and all; set the boat a swaying!  
  
Frodo laughed out loud. This was one of his favourite stories. About the queer Tom Bombadil who had made his home deep in the Old Forest. Frodo shuddered the tales of the old forest were told to every hobbit young and old, about the evil things that lived there, and the living trees. He couldn't think how any thing so jolly, such as Tom Bombadil, live in such a dark place.  
  
A groan cam from the corner of the room, "Could you please keep it down I am trying to complete my school work." Flaric glared at Frodo from his side of the room. Flaric was not only Frodo's worst enemy; he was also Frodo's roommate.  
  
Frodo's only response to Flaric's last comment was "You know you should be a little bit nicer to me because Yule is going to be here soon."  
  
Flaric smirked "And why, pray, should I do that?"  
  
"Be-be-because you should be nice to all you relatives in the hall!" Frodo stuttered out.  
  
"But you don't belong here," Said Flaric calmly. Frodo looked up at him in shock, "this is Brandy Hall the Place where Brandybuck's live, and you're not a Brandybuck."  
  
"I'm as much of a Brandybuck as you are!" shrieked Frodo  
  
Flaric just shrugged, "No your not, you're a Baggins, don't live in Buckland, or go to Brandybuck parties" He gazed out in the direction of some hobbits putting up Yule decorations.  
  
" I have every right to go to any Brandybuck party!" Frodo protested  
  
"Whatever you say, Baggins." Flaric retorted and left the room.  
  
Frodo shoved his head in the pillows. He knew Flaric was only trying to make him mad and that he should ignore, but it was hard. Especially when he was the only Baggins in the hall. Frodo look out his window the snow was still falling and his only comfort was that in another couple of hours Flaric would have to shovel the walk again. 


End file.
